Rescue Mission
by SadBrokenWings
Summary: Your journey in time is not yet over. Of course it's not. How could she ever think that it was that simple? Kagome's new mission was to save a man from the Meji Era. Save him from what? His own guilt. And she was frozen in time by the powers of the Shikon
1. Trapped In A Well

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Rurouni Kenshin.**

A/N: Okay…don't hate me…I just can't help it! My mind is overflowing with ideas and nobody is reading my mind and writing these stories, so I have to do it myself! Also, this'll be a two- or three-shot, I'm not sure which.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _"Your journey in time is not yet over." Of course it's not. How could she ever think that it was that simple? Kagome's new mission was to save a man from the Meji Era. Save him from what? His own guilt. And she was frozen in time by the powers of the Shikon, to wait around for...whoever he is, to show up. What was so important about this guy? Little did she know that, while she was saving him, he would be saving her.

_**oOo**_

It was funny, in a not-so-funny way that Kagome would be roped into helping another person in another time. All she had wanted was to go home and curl up in her large, squishy bed and sleep and cry. InuYasha was gone, the only thing tying her to the Feudal Era; he had been honorable and kept his promise to Kikyo, breaking Kagome's heart. Miroku and Sango were getting their happily ever after, taking Shippo with them as they moved back to Sango's old demon-slayer village to _"start anew."_ Sango had blushed and Miroku grinned like the lecher he was before they set off, leaving Kagome to finally go home.

As she approached the well, Shikon tucked away safely where it had always belonged, back inside of her body; Kagome couldn't prevent the slight bounce in her step. She hadn't seen her family in a couple of months, and that was when she had gone back to warn them that she might not _be _coming back. Not just because she might die, there was always that possibility, but once the Shikon had been completed, it might not have let her go back. It had been the worst, most tearful moment she had ever had with her family since her father had died, but it had to be done. Now, though, she would be reunited with her family and they wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. Or so she thought.

Kagome sat on the lip of the well, staring down into the black depths for, what she was certain, was going to be the final time. A pang of heartache clawed at her and brought tears to her eyes. She loved this time; it was so clean and fresh, new to her every morning. But she couldn't stay here; she was a modern girl and belonged in her time, though she would have stayed here with InuYasha if he had asked. Kagome clutched her bow in one hand as she dropped her large yellow backpack down the well, leaving her satchel of arrows on her back for it held her most precious things. She had learned that her backpack, though helpful at times, was more likely to hurt than help and so, in case it got destroyed or something, Kagome kept all her favorite photos and the like in the bottom of her satchel.

The bow in her hands had been carved by InuYasha, he had given it to her as a goodbye present before he left with Kikyo. He had done an amazing job, it worked wonderfully, and it had been made with bark from the Goshinboku, so it was more in-tune with her power. And, in the middle of it, he had etched his name into it, to always remind her of him.

With a sniff, Kagome looked back down into the well before dropping, eyes closed. She felt the warmth of magic envelope her, as it had many times before, and awaited the release of falling the rest of the way down. But it never happened. Curious, Kagome blinked open her eyes to be greeted with swirling pink magic and she realized that the magic she was feeling wasn't the well's magic, it was the magic of the Shikon.

"_Your journey in time is not yet over."_

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, to question that statement, but she couldn't. Of course it was over! It had to be over, she completed the Jewel and now she was to go home. Right?

"_You must rescue him. The Battousai."_

If she could have gaped, by God she would have. Her? Rescue a man who slaughtered, like, a _billion_ people? Okay, so she was exaggerating, but she had a point. He was the Battousai, he killed people, what would stop him from killing her? And, even if she did _try_, and she meant _try_, to save him _(from what, she didn't know)_, she had no idea what he looked like.

As if reading her mind, which it very well could have been doing, the magic swirled in front of her and formed a _very _distorted, very _pink_ face. She could make it out okay, but it would still be hard to associate that pink blur with a real person, but whatever. As she contemplated her new mission, all Kagome really felt like doing was crying. She just wanted to go home, though she kind of didn't want to, but she definitely didn't want another stupid quest! How could she do it on her own? Let alone deal with the Battousai! And…wait a second…didn't he live during the Meji Era? But she was in the Feudal Era…how…?

"_Sleep now."_

Without warning, Kagome felt water crash against her before her eyes closed and she felt into darkness, confused about the entire ordeal.

_**oOo**_

"Lady Kaede, you must come immediately!" A villager called out, jogging over to the old woman.

"What is it? A demon?" Kaede questioned as she hobbled out of her hut, bow in hand.

"It is the Bone-Eater's Well! It's no longer dry!" The man panted as he came to a stop beside Kaede.

Kaede's one visible eye widened at the statement, "Surely ye must have been deceived…"

"Not in the least Lady Kaede, that is why I came to get you, you have to come see!"

The village man led Kaede to the well quickly. Well, as quickly as one could lead an old lady. As they approached it, Kaede could feel the magic of the Shikon coming from the well but did not say a word. Together they peered down to see glistening water inside.

While the man saw only water, Kaede saw Kagome. The shock nearly overwhelmed the old woman. What was Kagome doing at the bottom of the well? She soon took notice, however, of the magical barrier placed around her, preventing water from coming in as well as keeping people from seeing her.

"I wonder…" Kaede mumbled as she looked away from Kagome.

'_Just what does the Shikon have in store for ye this time Kagome?'_

"So, what do you think it is Lady Kaede? Is the well bewitched?" The villager asked expectantly, ready to tell everyone else.

"It does not feel bewitched." _Lie! _"Perhaps we have merely been blessed by one of the Gods."

"Ah! Thank you Priestess Kaede, thank you!"

The villager ran off and Kaede cast one final look inside of the well to Kagome, watching as air bubbled up to the surface. Something was rising to the top, something large and…yellow. With a small pop, Kagome's backpack broke the surface of the water and bobbed. It seems that not all of Kagome's stuff was going to make this journey. With a mental note to have one of the villagers fish the bag out, Kaede began her trek back to her hut.

'_Be safe Kagome…'_

_**oOo**_

"_YARGH!!! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!?"_

"Miss Kaoru, I think it's best that you calm down, that I do."

"_YOU'RE AN UGLY, PIG-FACED-"_

"_I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"_

"Yahiko, you shouldn't tease Miss Kaoru, she'll start- _ack!_"

A wooden sword had gone flying and smashed right into poor Kenshin's head, leaving a painful and throbbing lump in its wake. Deciding on a safer course of action, Kenshin stumbled out of the door and made his way toward the town. He would buy the supplies they needed while Yahiko and Kaoru fought, then they could all sit down and have a meal together. And wasn't that a lovely idea? Of course, his sense of direction wasn't the best due to his head injury _(not that it didn't occur often enough)_ so he wasn't in the best frame of mind to be wandering alone. But wasn't that what he was now, a wanderer?

He had been staying with Kaoru and the others for quite some time now and they tended to get along splendidly, though Kaoru and Yahiko tormented each other _(and Kenshin as well)_ very often. Even though Kaoru was older than Yahiko it seemed that she most definitely wasn't much more mature, and she was very hot-tempered. Not that Kaoru wasn't a good person, just that she could be rather violent and Kenshin had been on the receiving end of it more that once.

Shaking his head slightly to clear his mind, Kenshin looked around to find himself somewhere he had never seen before. It would seem that, while he had been thinking, he had meandered off the path and now he found himself somewhere new. It wasn't very interesting, there wasn't much there except for a rather…crumbly looking well. That was the only way to describe it, crumbly. It seemed as though, should he touch it, it would fall to pieces right in front of him. As he prepared to leave, he heard a faint burble come from the direction of the well and took a step in its direction. What if an animal had fallen in and was drowning? Another burble and Kenshin strode over to the well and peered in.

At first he didn't see anything and figured that his mind was playing tricks on him but then another air bubble rose to the surface, followed by…a _girl_??? She seemed to be asleep, or dead, but then her eyes shot open and she began to look around frantically. Kenshin wondered just how she got in there and how long she had been there, and her clothes were very odd indeed.

Kagome gasped, taking in air violently, though she hadn't woken up with her head under the water, she had to have been holding her breath as she floated up and her lungs burned with the need for air. As she attempted to even her breathing she began to look for a ladder or something to help get her out of the well. It didn't help that her muscles were very sore and tired from the _years _of unuse and immobility, so her strength was failing her very quickly. And that was when Kenshin offered her a hand up.

"Allow me to assist you Miss." He said politely as he lowered his hand into the well, hoping she would take it.

Gingerly Kagome reached out and grasped his hand with her only free one, her other hand still holding her bow just as when she had fallen asleep. She dug her shoes into the side of the well and attempted to climb as Kenshin easily began to pull her out. He was very concerned for her health, she seemed to be shivering and the weather around here was getting quite cold.

As soon as she was out of the well and on her feet, she collapsed and Kenshin caught her. He picked her up, bridal-style, and decided to carry her to Kaoru's dojo so that she could heal there. Kagome was quite ill indeed. While most coma patients sleep, their muscles deteriorate over time, but that wouldn't have done well with the Shikon's plan so it had detained that effect as much as possible. But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to have some trouble, her muscles had been frozen for a very long time and there was no doubt that she would have trouble moving again.

Kenshin waited outside of Kaoru's dojo for a moment, listening to hear if there was still fighting going on, but he was relieved to hear none. In an awkward manner he slid the door open and carried Kagome inside, catching everyone by surprise.

"Oro…it seems that this young lady is in need of help."

There was suddenly a flurry of movement as people came at Kenshin from all sides in an attempt to help the poor girl in his arms. How she ever got patched up, no one would really know. But it had been done and now Kagome was resting peacefully on a small mat. Kenshin had decided to sit up and keep an eye on her, he had brought her here so she was his responsibility, not that he would have it any other way.

When he had pulled her from the well, there had been something about her eyes. It wasn't the fact that they were blue, though that was very odd indeed, but there was something in them that connected with him and made him want to help her. And so he would, for as long as she would stay here and heal.

_**oOo**_


	2. Wakey Wakey

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Rurouni Kenshin**

A/N: W00t! Another chapter!

PS: I just wanted to let everyone know _(because I'm so freakin' excited) _that I applied to and got in to the Art Institute of Cincinnati! I'm starting in February!!! YAY!!!

**Thank You Reviewers:**

**Tani Barton**

**BunnySoup**

**Bloodcherry**

**mystlady**

**OhBrother**

**dreamingblueflames**

**HarrySlytherinson**

**g2fan**

**Tearainy**

**Daughter Of Life And Death**

**Dark Kit**

**Funabisenu**

**Siamh**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx**

**ShojoNoHiSora**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness**

**Elli Mac08**

**hakkai-my-youkai**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _"Your journey in time is not yet over." Of course it's not. How could she ever think that it was that simple? Kagome's new mission was to save a man from the Meji Era. Save him from what? His own guilt. And she was frozen in time by the powers of the Shikon, to wait around for...whoever he is, to show up. What was so important about this guy? Little did she know that, while she was saving him, he would be saving her.

_**oOo**_

Kaoru knew that it was ridiculous, but she couldn't help herself. She was jealous of an unconscious girl! The situation would be utterly laughable had it been any other young woman's problem, but it was _her _problem! Kenshin was by her bedside 24/7 and he wasn't paying any attention to _her!!!_ Kaoru obsessed over this, walking past the open room as often as possible and occasionally sending glares in the direction of the other woman. It seemed that Kenshin never noticed.

Looking into the room for the millionth time, Kaoru noted that Kenshin seemed to have fallen asleep up against the wall. With a huff and a stamp of her foot, Kaoru stormed off and Kenshin peeked an eye open.

Kenshin wasn't quite sure why, but he was certain that he should walk on eggshells around Miss Kaoru today. It seemed that she was on the warpath and he didn't want to be in her way at any moment. She was _particularly _scary today. Besides, he wanted to look after their new, sleeping guest. She had quite piqued his interest.

"What were you doing in that well, I wonder?" Kenshin muttered to himself, glancing over at the girl he had brought home.

She had been sleeping for four days…which was quite unusual, indeed. And there was something different about her, not just her clothes, but a feeling that radiated from her that had Kenshin slightly on edge. His warrior's intuition had him keep his guard up, though he had a feeling that she wouldn't be threatening. Actually…she was probably quite the opposite and would, most likely, need protecting.

Kenshin's ear gave a twitch as he caught the sound of someone shuffling through the hall. Quickly, he feigned sleep, believing it to be Kaoru again and not wanting to face her wrath. He gave an involuntary shudder at the violence that Miss Kaoru was privy to. Unfortunately for him, it was indeed Kaoru and she had caught his shudder.

"KENSHIN! Stop sitting around in the bedroom and put yourself to use!" Kaoru shouted, taking off her slipper and flinging it at him.

Kenshin managed to dodge the slipper, but gave a sigh. Today would not be a good day; he could feel it in his bones.

"What if our guest happens to wake up with no one here? Surely she would panic, and we shouldn't have that, no we shouldn't." He said calmly, trying to reason with the somewhat fuming young lady in the doorway.

Kaoru opened her mouth to protest, and then closed it. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she sighed. She knew that he was right. _Buttt…_

"I suppose you're right, but don't you think it would be easier for our guest to wake up to another woman instead of a man with a sword?"

Some part of Kaoru knew that manipulating Kenshin out of sitting by the side of another woman was wrong, but she was too jealous to really give a damn. She watched as his face dropped a smidge, and she knew that she had won. After all, he knew just how frightening he seemed to be at times, all she had to do was remind him of how he appeared to others.

Kenshin sighed and rose to his feet, "I guess you are right Miss Kaoru. I have to get to my chores now, excuse me Miss."

Taking up the spot previously occupied by her housemate, Kaoru began to study the comatose woman that she was so crazily jealous of. She was lovely, even in her unkempt, unclean, unconscious state, which totally irked Kaoru to no end. She ran her eyes along her figure, stopping when she saw the bow in her hand. Reaching out, Kaoru gave it a light tug, frowning when it didn't come loose. Pulling a little harder, she felt it give a bit. Wrapping her other hand around the bow, she used both hands to jerk it out of Kagome's death grip.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome sat up and screamed, eyes snapping open in a fright. Her aura flared, though no one noticed because everyone was human.

Seeing Kaoru sprawled on the floor, bow in hand, looking at her with wide, frightened eyes, calmed Kagome down a little.

"Who the Hell do you think you are? Screaming for no good reason, after we took you in and took care of you? Ungrateful, good-for-nothing…" Kaoru snapped, grumbling as she glared at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, both in confusion and in annoyance. She woke up to a woman with a bow in her hand, leering over her, her body ached all over, and _she_ was being scolded? Who taught this woman her manners, anyway? Just as she opened her mouth, to give her a piece of her mind, she was interrupted as a teenage boy appeared in the doorway.

"What happened? I heard somebody scream. Hey!" Yahiko's eyes widened as he took not of Kagomes figure, sitting upward on the bedroll, "You're awake!"

He smiled and Kagome managed a weak smile back. The boy reminded her of Shippo, he seemed to have the same sort of energy that he did and, no matter how confused _(or annoyed)_ she felt, she always had time to return a smile. As she smiled, she felt her spirits lift, only to crash down once more when she noticed just whose bow was being clenched in the hands of Kaoru.

"H-hey! That's-" Kagome's voice cracked from lack of use and she cleared her throat, "That's MY bow! Give it to me!"

Kaoru moved to hand it over when, suddenly, she pulled it back, "Wait! How do we know that you won't use it against us, huh?" She shot her a suspicious look.

"Does it _look_ like I'm in any condition to fire a bow? And do you see any arrows around?" Kagome asked, eyebrow twitching as she tried to keep her cool.

"Well…uh…no." Kagome nearly fell over.

Kaoru reluctantly handed the bow over to Kagome, who clutched it to her chest as if it were a security blanket.

"Uhm…how long have I been here?" Kagome asked, looking to Yahiko for an answer.

"Just about five days. Yeah, it's almost been five days." He answered, kneeling beside her. He seemed quite curious.

"Five _days_?" Kagome screeched, "I've been asleep for _five days?!?_"

"Actually," Yahiko cut in, "_Four_ days. I said _almost_ five days."

Kagome shot him a half-hearted glare and then mumbled something about smart-ass kids.

"Well? Who are you?" Yahiko asked with eyes practically bugging out of his head as he squirmed in anticipation.

"I'm-"

"Miss Kaoru? Yahiko? Is everything alright? I heard a scream and came as fast as I…could…" Kenshin's sentence died off as he locked eyes with the woman that he had been watching over for the past few days.

Kagome's eyes widened, "It's you!" She said in a loud whisper.

"You are awake!" Kenshin announced, smiling a little.

"Ah-_hem_!" Kaoru cleared her throat loudly to catch everyone's attention. "You were saying…?"

"Oh! I apologize! I'm Higurashi, Kagome and I was sent here to rescue you, Battosai." Kagome locked eyes with Kenshin, feeling the trepidation and shock in his aura and reading it in his eyes.

"_WHAAAT???"_


	3. NOTE

IT'S BEEN A WHILE, I KNOW-SO I THOUGHT I'D START FRESH AND TAKE MY FAVORITE STORIES TO A BRAND NEW ACCOUNT.

LOOK FOR _**POISONGURL**_ RIGHT HERE ON ! :)


End file.
